Just the Way You Are
by Giant Squuidy
Summary: Lily has a slight problem with herself. Can one person prove to her that she's loved? Oneshot.


Short one-shot in which Lily is slightly depressed. James to the rescue!

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

* * *

**Just the Way You Are**

Glancing down at herself, she began to cry. Why did she have to look like this? She had to stop it.

Time to set goals. No breakfast, minimal lunch, and a small dinner. No snacks inbetween. Food was only the root of the problem.

But stopping that wouldn't make all of this go away. She grimanced at the sight of herself. She had to get rid of it. Exercise would do that. Running every morning and night, sit ups, push ups, whatever it takes. She was desperate by this point.

She had to be pretty. Had to be loved. No one would like some fat, ugly girl.

Ugly- that was all she was. The way her frizzy red hair hung around her pale freckled face. How her large green eyes didn't seem to fit her face.

As she sighed, a new wave of tears hit. She couldn't stop them anymore. She already had to put on a mask around everyone else, but it fell as soon as she was alone. Like she was now- in the common room. Everyone else had gone to supper.

Here comes another form of pain- physical. The hunger erupted from the lowest part of her stomach. She hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. It was now 8:00 P.M. That's 37 hours. Good, she had to keep going.

Sweat dripped down her brow. She had just returned from her mile long run for the day. How long could she keep this up? That was unknown to her.

But she had to keep this mask on. No one could know. She had to keep on top of her classes- though her marks were beginning to slip. How could she pick between her schoolwork and herself?

She was collected now. She could get through this. Smiling, she let the warm common room fire kiss her face. It was calming. This is how she kept telling herself that it was all right.

Just then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey", it said.

Looking up, she saw the face of James Potter looking back down.

"Hey", she responded back half-heartedly- trying her best to smile.

He smiled back- not noticing how forced hers was. "I didn't see you at dinner, or lunch for that matter. So I came up here to see if you were okay."

Here come the tears again. She was very much not okay. No, she had to keep them in. She had to be strong.

"…Lily?", he asked as a look of worry crossed over his features.

Strength, she had to have strength. Smile again, tell him everything's fine.

But no, the tears fell.

Burying her face in her hands, she tried to hide them. Maybe he wouldn't notice- if she was lucky.

Warm arms enveloped her. For a brief moment she forgot what she was crying about. But then she had to remember again. Just tell him you got into a fight with your friends, lie.

He stroked his hands across her back to soothe her, and she wished that would have been enough. So far, her 'stay strong' method was failing fast.

"Lily. Whats happened?", he said- making her look at him. She could see genuine care in his eyes. But she couldn't tell him, it would hurt him more to know what she was doing to herself.

Nothing, say its nothing- but she couldn't choke it out. Instead, she dissolved into another fit of sobs.

He wouldn't leave like she wished, he just held her tighter- as if she would crumble if he let go. For all she knew, she would.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me- tell me everything", he mumbled into her hair. She could feel his breath, and it was as calming as the fire- if not more.

"I can't", was all she managed to get out in response. She pulled away with the intent to leave before she did something she regretted.

But no- he held tight onto her hand. The look in his eyes made Lily wonder if he was on the brink of breaking down himself.

"Lily. It scares me to see you like this", he said.

"Well then don't look at me!", she retorted- feeling hysterical. She had to get away, those eyes would make her reveal anything.

"I'm not going to just leave! You need to tell me so I can help!", he exclaimed. The tone is his voice was new- anger?

She slumped back down onto the couch. There was nowhere else to go.

"No one can help. This is my problem", she said losing all anger in her voice. Her tears had stopped, and her heartbeat was once again normal. Crying wouldn't make anything better.

"Your real problem is that you don't see how wonderful you are. And how much everyone loves you, Lily. That your trying to live up to impossible expectations.", he responded- also losing all anger in his voice. It instead was replaced with deep concern.

"Right", she scoffed- tired of his lies.

"It's true Lily!" he exasperated. "Everyone in this house loves you!", he paused, "I love you."

Surprised, she met his eyes. They didn't look like he was joking, but that he was telling the total truth. Could someone as popular as James Potter really love her? Doubt filled her mind as she broke eye contact and looked away.

His arms wrapped around her once again.

"Stop doing this to yourself Lils.", he pleaded, holding out his hand to her. "Come down to dinner with me, please"

Relunctantly- she took his hand, as he gave her a smile of reassurance.

"I love you", he repeated, "Just the way you are."


End file.
